Georgie
Traits Funny, Caring, Protective, Loyal, Feisty, Friendly, Charismatic, Easy to talk to, Cheerful, Shy, Conferting, Changeable, Great Friend, Fierce, Kinderistic, Kind, Creative, Brave, Alert, Brilliant, Warm-hearted, Uncivilised, Daring, Enthusiastic, Faithful and Strong Willed. History Georgie (GG) was born to Katy and Callum. Callum was a son of Neptune and Katy was your average mortal. Callum was away on business (of dating other girls) when Katy had GG. When Callum returned GG was three years old and (like what he always did) tried to kill his daughter. Katy, not wanting her daughter to die, stopped him paying the ultimate price. Then Neptune appered and tried to stop Callum from killing GG and when he realised there was no point, Neptune grabbed GG and took her away from the home. Neptune hid GG far away from Callum where she could be safe. Neptune gave her a dagger and left. Since GG could already walk and run she used her age to her advantage. After five years of doing this Callum found GG and choice to end his job the best he could. GG, having knowledge beyond her years, stood a chance against him. When Mars appeared he grabbed Callum's neck and tryed to kill him. GG helped Mars but before the two could he dissapered. Mars thanked GG for her helped and asked why she hated Callum so much. GG told him that Callum killed her mother and tried to kill her. Venus later came and asked Mars how it went. Mars told her it didn't go to plan but he found GG. At that moment a twenty year old appeared who looked VERY angry. She asked where Callum was and then he appeared again saying he was right there. The girl tried to kill him but Callum grabbed GG and threatned to kill her. Mars told Serena to back down but it didn't do anyone any good. Callum was over confident and GG used it against him by kicking him in his knee making him let go of her. Later Serena made him back down but he disappeared. Serena thanked GG and asked what she was doing away from her home. At that moment Mars and Venus disappeared but Serena stayed behind with GG. GG told her that she has been hiding from Callum ever since she was three and GG asked Serena why she hated Callum so much. Serena told GG that Callum killed her child and asked the same question to GG. GG said Callum killed her mother and tried to kill her as well. Serena asked if GG would like to go to a summer camp with her and GG aggreed. Serena took GG to Camp Mythology and moved into Roman's Cabin. When they arrived Serena asked GG why Callum would hate her so much. GG shrugged and said she doesn't know why a father would try to attack his daughter. Serena was in shock but got over it remember Callum said something about another child. Serena said to GG that Kyle was also Callum's son and smiled at GG. GG build a motherly/daughterly relationship with Serena. Theme Song Quotes “If we forget what means the most we forget who we truly are and why we were brought into this world at this time” “If you forget your faith you have lost yourself” Relationships Category:Female Category:Members of Roman Mythology